O Encontro
by EddiePeugeot
Summary: Lisa Berger e Corey Lanskin nunca se encontraram e nem se conhecem, mas um encontrão inesperado poderá mudar essa situação... Oneshot CoreyXLisa


Dia dos Namorados... esse é o assunto que não sai da mente de todos os alunos juvenis do colegial em North Park, cidade-vizinha de South Park, porque lá não há um colégio, apenas uma escola primária. Alguns já pensam em passear; outros pretendem fazer o mesmo como fazem há anos: trocar presentes; outros presenteiam alguma coisa surpreendente.

Porém, há uma garota que já foi cobrada e muito por não ter um namorado para esse dia: essa moça se chama Lisa Berger.

No passado, Lisa foi muitas vezes vítima de bullying, debochada por conta do seu físico e de forma de que ela se vestia, no qual a calça estava mais puxada a mais para cima, confessando em numa palestra sobre o bullying que já falaram: "Belas calças, será que elas cobrem os seus peitos?". Outro fato marcante no passado de Lisa foi quando ela tentou convidar o Butters para um encontro, porém foi rejeitado pelo loiro por conta de ser gorda e feia.

Mas pouco depois, Wendy acabara de editar uma foto dela pelo Photoshop em tentativa de provar sobre o uso excessivo de Photoshop nas modelos no mundo das celebridades, entre elas, a Kim Kardashian, no qual Butters colecionava as fotos da modelo no seu armário. A tentativa da prova não deu certo, e a moda do Photoshop acabou pegando nas colegas, e isso deixou Wendy mais irritada e, consequentemente, sendo chamada de "invejosa", e foi chamada várias vezes para o conselheiro e ameaçada de ser transferida para "escola de invejosos". Porém, a foto editada fez Lisa (sem saber que foi o Butters que a compartilhou na internet) a ser a mais popular na escola e ganhou um namorado, o Clyde Donovan (ao invés do Butters como ela esperava). Infelizmente, por motivos desconhecidos, o namoro acabou.

Às vezes, ela esteve na detenção por motivos desconhecidos, mas participava muito de ser uma das cheerleaders (líderes de torcida) dos South Park Cows.

Com o passar do tempo, Lisa começou a superar os problemas que sofria, como bullying, passou a frequentar a academia (porém, não são as academias que as amigas visitavam para... exercitar) e perdeu pouco peso que ela tinha, agora praticando artes marciais como muay-thai. Estudou mais, e finalmente conseguiu estar no colegial junto com algumas colegas. No passado, Lisa tinha cabelos cacheados morenos, mas vestia uma camisa lilás com rendas nas golas das mangas, uma calça laranja com um cinto com florzinha no meio, sapatos marrons, e óculos de lente amarelos; possuía sarnas no rosto, mas um defeito de fechar os lábios.

Atualmente, Lisa agora tem cabelos lisos e amarrados, e veste uma jaqueta lilás, saia laranja, meias-calças laranja e uma bota marrom, ironicamente, mesmas cores que ela usava no passado, e agora usa batom vermelho, novos óculos de lente cor branca e, mesmo com o defeito de não fechar os lábios, com novos aparelhos dentários de cor rosa.

Por lá, no colegial, andando pelo corredor, que está ainda no clima do Dia dos Namorados, Lisa observa cada um dos seus conhecidos do tempo de escola:

- **Stan Marsh** , infelizmente anos atrás acabou terminado o namoro com Wendy Testaburger. Ela mesma não quis mais seguir e, para ele, já era essas idas e voltas do romance. Acabou retornando para o lado dos góticos, e de cara, acabou apaixonando pela Henrietta Biggle, mesmo contra a vontade de Michael, Pete e Firkle, seus fieis colegas góticos. Por conta disso, veste-se uma touca, jaqueta aberta e calça preta. Dentro da jaqueta, usa-se uma camisa com o símbolo "NIN", da banda Nine Inch Nails, que é preferida de Henrietta e de seus colegas góticos. Mesmo assim, Stan ainda participa do time de futebol americano colegial e por fim desenvolveu sua musculatura quase no nível de jogador do futebol americano.

- **Kyle Broflovski** , não mudou nada na mente. É o mesmo Kyle de sempre: inteligente, pavio curto, tímido, e sempre retruca as provocações do Eric Cartman. Isso nada interessa para a morena, mas ele já está comprometido com Bebe Stevens, sua amiga e colega no tempo de líder de torcida. Abandonou o seu velho chapéu ushanka verde e agora usa o tradicional chapéu kipá (chapéu judeu), deixando a mostra os seus cabelos encaracolados ruivos, o apelidado "jewfro", chamando a atenção de demais moças da escola. Seu irmão canadense Ike agora usa o seu antigo chapéu ushanka verde.

- **Eric Cartman**. Pra quê falar sobre ele se tudo ele aprontou no passado? No passado, era o maior bagunceiro, provocador, péssimo aluno, encrenqueiro, racista, preconceituoso, nazista... mas o Eric mudou pra valer! Ele, assim como a Lisa, também emagreceu através da academia que ela frequentava! Agora bem politizado, Eric Cartman agora está comprometido com Wendy Testaburger, sua antiga desafeta do "caso do Photoshop" (antes era a sua amiga motivadora para tentar conquistar Butters), e antiga desafeta dele no tempo do "caso do câncer de mama" e antiga parceira no tempo do "caso da bandeira de South Park", ainda colega no tempo de líder de torcida. Ainda não larga aquela touca azul e amarelo desde criança, veste uma jaqueta vermelha, e uma calça marrom.

- **Kenny McCormick**. Difícil falar sobre ele porque muitos colegas a falavam que ele era pervertido, colecionava inúmeras Playboys no quarto, tentava xavecar e conquistar várias garotas, e ainda teve duas namoradas ao passar do tempo: Kelly, e Tammy Warner, essa última, soube que ela fez boquete nele e acabou contraindo sífilis, matando-o. Depois dessa, Lisa quer se manter distância do Kenny para não se tornar mais uma da lista de garotas que o pervertido quer conquistar... pelo jeito não vai rolar, porque ele reencontrou a sua antiga namorada, Kelly, dos tempos da excursão na Costa Rica. O loiro agora usa um novo capuz laranja, já que arrumou um emprego para ganhar dinheiro e se sustentar (além de ajudar a sua irmãzinha Karen), calça jeans e tênis marrons.

Além desses quatro, Lisa observa também outros casais conversando entre si sobre esse clima do Dia dos Namorados:

- **Craig e Tweek** ainda estão juntos há um bom tempo desde quando algumas alunas orientais apresentaram suas obras da história yaoi envolvendo os dois, cujo sucesso foi tão grande, e por conta disso, apesar de alguns desentendimentos, os dois ficaram juntos, para a alegria de todos (inclusive dos próprios pais).

- **Butters e Charlotte** , sim, aquela canadense que visitou South Park quando Donald Trump ainda governava o Canadá por pouco tempo, forçando algumas famílias canadenses a se mudar para fora do país e residir na cidade, entre elas a da Charlotte, até o anúncio da morte do presidente, voltou e reencontrou o seu namorado, pois durante toda essa ausência os dois estavam se interagindo via Skype.

\- **Token e Nichole** ainda estão juntos há um bom tempo... sem comentários.

Tudo bem, Lisa nem podia precisar se preocupar com esse clima, porque ainda não é hora de pensar em arrumar um namorado... até que ao virar para o outro corredor...

BUFF!

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

No outro lado, está um jovem garoto de cabelo loiro, com sarnas no rosto, e veste uma jaqueta alaranjada e aberta, com uma camisa verde escrita "Minecraft" e com uma figura de uma picareta pixelizada, calça jeans cinzenta, sapatos marrons, e ainda carrega na boca um pirulito doce.

Corey Lanskin acaba de entrar no prédio principal carregando a sua mochila decorada de Minecraft, seu jogo predileto, e que já teve momento de instrutor do jogo quando criança, na época quando os adultos visitavam em segredo a sua casa para aprenderem "como domar um cavalo" cuja era a pergunta da senha de bloqueio. Na época, as crianças temiam que houvesse um assassinato dos seus pais causado pelos "assassinatos informativos pornô", exibidos pelo canal Investigação Discovery, e bloquearam o canal através de um aplicativo dando essa pergunta de desbloqueio.

Anos depois, Corey agora se ingressa no colégio depois de passar pela Escola Primária de South Park, mesmo sendo reconhecido por quatro conhecidos de lá (porém não ligou para eles).

Com um pirulito na boca, e com fones, ouvindo uma música boa vindo do seu iPod guardado pelo bolso, Corey nem percebe na hora de observar direito (olhando para cima) quando...

BUFF!

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Lisa acaba de se chocar acidentalmente com Corey. Esse choque faz que Lisa não só deixa cair os seus cadernos e livros, mas também o derruba e acaba caindo junto.

\- Ei, mocinha, olha por onde anda! – avisa o loiro, tirando os fones no ouvido.

\- Me desculpe – lamenta Lisa – eu estava distraída com o pessoal no corredor.

Por sorte, o choque entre os dois não chamou a atenção do resto da escola, já que a maioria dos alunos está no refeitório, alguns estão no corredor principal como a Lisa acabou de observar, em pleno intervalo. Senão, muitos achariam que seria um namoro à vista.

Lisa é a primeira a se levantar, e em seguida, levanta o Corey puxando pelas as mãos. Ambos passam a mão na roupa para tirar a sujeira do chão e a morena recolhe os seus próprios cadernos e livros que caíram.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – pergunta o loiro.

\- Meu nome? Lisa Berger – responde a morena – e o seu?

\- Corey Lanskin – responde – pelo menos você está bonita desde nos tempos de escola.

Lisa fica vermelha de timidez já que ele se lembrou do tempo em que ela nem era assim na escola – calma – disse o loiro, esfregando o rosto da morena com carinho, deixando a corada – não queria ter te deixado assim.

\- Tá bom – diz a morena, no qual tenta deixar o corredor para voltar ao refeitório, completamente tímida, mas... não resiste e volta a procurar Corey.

\- Ei Corey – chama – a gente pode se encontrar na sorveteria depois da aula? – diz, ainda tímida.

\- Sim – responde o moreno/loiro, aceitando o convite.

Boa tentativa da Lisa Berger em convidar o Corey para um encontro na saída da escola depois das aulas. Seria excelente se pudesse controlar a sua timidez, já que na primeira vez, ao tentar convidar o Butters anos atrás, não conseguiu e foi debochada por conta do seu físico e feiura (atualmente os lábios ainda mantêm-se assim). Já passeou com Clyde, mas hoje finalmente terá um encontro com o loiro pela sorveteria do distrito.

Enquanto isso, Corey ainda pensa na Lisa Berger depois do encontrão acidental e ainda não se esquece daquela "foto" de anos atrás. No passar do tempo, Corey também passou pela mesma academia que a Lisa estava frequentando e começou a admirar a evolução dela, mas o contato nunca mesmo aconteceu. Já pensou em comprar um buquê de flores, fazer um skin do jogador de Minecraft, comprar uns bonequinhos do jogo como os Creepers ou os Steves, ou convidá-la pra jogar uma partida online.

Mas o loiro decidiu pensar em algo mais legal para encantar e conquistar a morena.

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Na sorveteria de North Park, Lisa Berger ainda aguarda a presença de Corey Lanskin no local, já que havia marcado depois da aula. Mesmo com a espera, ela mesma pede um milk-shake de morango enquanto ele não chega. Porém, o milk-shake dela chega com dois canudos, ironicamente, um para ela e outro para Corey.

Até que...

\- Oi, Lisa!

\- Oh... Olá, Corey – diz, surpresa com a chegada do loiro.

\- Demorei um pouquinho, né – pergunta – desculpe por conta disso.

\- Ok – Lisa começa a tomar o seu milk-shake, nervosíssima com a presença do loiro ao seu lado, porque ela mesma o convidou para esse encontro. Em seguida, o loiro pega o canudo reserva para tomar o mesmo milk-shake que a morena está tomando, chamado a atenção da própria morena.

A partir dali, os dois começam a trocar os olhares, fazendo que um se interessa ao outro, e logo em seguida, os dois param de tomar o milk-shake, e começam a conversar.

\- Pelo menos você toma o milk-shake muito bem – diz Corey.

\- Obrigada – diz Lisa, e volta a tomar o milk-shake.

\- Afinal de contas, essa pessoa aqui era você – pergunta, mostrando a "foto" da Lisa para a própria morena.

\- Essa? – diz, agora envergonhada – era eu mesma, mas era editada, e daí que fui popularizada na escola por conta disso. Só que na realidade, eu era ainda feia e gorda – desvia o olhar.

\- Feia e gorda? – questiona o loiro – Você não era feia e gorda na época, mas na verdade você era linda com as belas curvinhas que você tinha! – beija a bochecha da morena – pelo menos você se evoluiu hoje, e ainda daria uma tapa na cara nos outros que te chamavam de gorda e feia.

Lisa volta a olhar para o loiro – você tem razão. Eu daria uma tapa na cara deles que me chamaram de gorda e feia – dizendo com seriedade.

\- Eu já te via na academia, aliás, na mesma academia que nós estávamos frequentando.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

Os dois novamente trocam de olhares, e por razão da... linguagem do olhos, decifrados por si mesmos...

\- Lisa Berger...

\- Corey Lanskin...

\- Quero te ver como você consegue me... – diz o loiro, que em seguida os dois se beijam à vontade, demoradamente.

Um beijo demorado que os dois estão tendo, algo que Lisa e Corey nunca tiveram pela primeira vez, e agora estão fazendo por um momento tão especial em pleno clima do Dia dos Namorados. Não demora muito então, e os dois param de se beijar.

\- Corey – diz a morena, envergonhada com o que houve – esse... beijo... foi doce!

\- Doce porque a gente acabou de tomar um gole do milk-shake – diz o loiro.

\- Corey – observa a morena, já que ele está acariciando a sua mão – você... joga esse jogo? – pergunta, apontando a marca "Minecraft" na camisa dele.

\- Esse jogo? – diz o loiro, olhando para a própria camisa com a marca "Minecraft" – sim, é o meu preferido. Por quê?

\- Eu já vi esse jogo algumas vezes na internet, por vídeos, ou pelas Lan houses, mas nunca consegui jogar direito, já que não conheço muito de jogos.

\- Você tem videogame ou computador em casa?

\- Eu não tenho nenhum desses dois.

\- Lisa – Corey aproxima mais – eu tenho um videogame e o jogo em casa. Já que amanhã é feriado, por que você não vem para a minha casa? Lá eu te ensino como se joga o Minecraft! – convida.

\- Amanhã... ok.

 _"No Minecraft não há vencedores, só apenas faz a porra das coisas!"_ – pensa Corey, relembrando a frase dita por ele mesmo quando ainda criança e era o instrutor do jogo.

 _"Mas hoje eu fui o vencedor dessa situação."_ – pensa novamente.

\- Mas vou deixar uma pequena dica importante para você quando for aprender a jogar... Basta acertar no tronco e logo ao pegar o tronco, basta colocar no chão. Repita esse processo para você montar a sua casinha – beija na bochecha, deixando novamente Lisa envergonhada, mas feliz.

\- Eu te amo, Corey – diz a morena.

\- Eu também te amo – responde o loiro, que ambos voltam a tomar o milk-shake e olham um ao outro.

Quem diria... dois jovens – um garoto que é fã e foi instrutor de Minecraft e uma garota que era gorda e feia e foi popularizada por conta do Photoshop – pudessem se encontrar e terminar a véspera do Dia dos Namorados juntos? Nesse caso, o encontro deu certo e os dois estão juntos.

* * *

 **Notas do Autor:**

Primeiramente, essa história seria um teste para ver se sou bom em diálogos e histórias românticas para alguns fanfics que irei fazer ou nos próximos capítulos dos fanfics que estão disponíveis que também irei fazer.

Agora, vocês estão me perguntando... Por que Lisa Berger e Corey Lanskin? Uma simples resposta: dar uma chance para os personagens terciários, secundários ou oneshots, tipo dar um destaque em algum fanfic, ou destacar como um casal (hétero, yaoi, ou yuri). No South Park, Lisa Berger apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio "Bullying" como Lorraine e depois foi figurante em outros episódios. Mas no "The Hobbit", se tornou personagem destaque junto com a Wendy. Já ela na detenção... joguem "South Park: The Stick of The Truth" e descubra! Já o Corey, foi personagem secundário destaque no "Informative Murder Porn". Agora formar casal? Prefiro não explicar porque minhas explicações de formar novos casais são ruins.

Aproveito também para conhecer as minhas novas histórias: "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2001", "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014" (também disponível aqui no Nyah!) e "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Ruas do Paraíso". Sei, sempre é protagonizado pelo mesmo OC.

Ah, e aproveito também para lerem "Finalmente Recompensados", no qual inspirei para escrever esta história, e o "South Park Future" (em inglês), daí que inspirei a colocar o ship Stanrietta aqui.

Mesmo assim, espero que vocês gostem e avaliem este oneshot. Comente, favorite, e, independente da sua opinião, até a próxima!


End file.
